Together
by Tragic warrior
Summary: After losing the love of her life can Kim continue on or will she end it all?  Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters except for Bob Pasnir, Matthew Pesnar, his children, Shego and Drakken's children, and Sarah Ronnie Stoppable, who I made up.

It's been two months already. She couldn't believe that it really happened. Not after all they have been through. The good times. The bad times. The crazy times. He couldn't really be gone, could he?

Kim Possible, cheerleader, friend, hero, was sitting in her room, her legs pulled into her chest, crying silently to herself, remembering that horrible day, when she lost everything. She remembers that day, when she lost the most important person in her life, her friend, her companion, her partner, her love.

It was two months ago that she lost Ron Stoppable.

She wish she could forget that day, but she knew it would always haunt her and she felt she deserved it for failing him, for not saving him, for letting him died instead of herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two months ago **

She was so happy.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Dating. She was happy that they had gotten together after they had admitted there love for one another. After all the times they hung out or saved the world from some nut job trying to take over the world or do some other crazy scheme, they have been together helping one another since pre-k. After so long, Ron admitted that he loved her and that he couldn't stand not being with her. Kim then admitted how she feels for him and they embraced one another kissing each other and holding on to one another for quite some time. Kim remembered how happy they were then and how happy they were now. They were just two weeks away from graduating high school together and were planning on going to college together. Kim was planning to become a psychology major so that she could become a clinical psychologist, plus she felt it might be helpful to use against some villains. Ron was going to go into business so that he can open his own restaurants, being the excellent cook that he is.

Kim was at her house getting ready to go out with Ron to a fancy restaurant. It has been one year since they got together and he wanted to take Kim out to the best restaurant in town. She was so happy that she was with him being he was the greatest guy on Earth, or any planet for that matter. After putting on her dress, she picked up and up the emerald necklace that Ron had bought her for their six month anniversary on her neck, knowing how much it means to Ron when she wears it. As she looked into the mirror she smiled to herself. "Ron was right; this necklace brings out the green in my eyes."

As you was finishing up she heard a knock on the door, so she went down, opened the front door and there he was. Dressed in a black tuxedo with a nice, and proper, tie. She looked at how handsome he looked and felt so happy that she had Ron all to herself tonight.

"Hi, Ron. You look handsome tonight, as well as every other day." said Kim with a smile on her face.

Ron blushed as he said to Kim," True, but not as stunning and beautiful as you look, KP".

"You'll get no argument from me there, love."

They both laughed at this for a few moments before Ron said, "Ready to leave?"

"Let's go" said Kim as they went towards and into Ron's Cadillac, which he bought with the royalties he got from the naco he created.

They arrived at the Restaurant Prefecte after a short ride and were tabled as soon as they came in and gave their names. Considering he reserved a table about two months ago, Ron wasn't surprised that they didn't make him wait any longer.

After a look through the menu, Ron decided to get the Prime rib, while Kim got the chicken parmesan. After dinner they sided to order a side of the famous New York cheesecake which they shared, feeding in to one another, which ended up being quite hilarious.

After the laughter, Ron said to Kim, "So, Ms. Possible how was the meal?"

Kim responded with a smirk and said, "It was good Mr. Stoppable, but I still think your cooking is better."

Ron laughed and said, "Good answer."

They looked into one another's eyes for a few minutes. "I can't believe its been a whole year since we started going out." said Kim.

"I can. KP, being with you for the last year has been the happiest times of my life and I would not trade them for the world. I love you so much that I can't think of words beautiful enough to express how I feel."

"Then how about you shut up and kiss me." said Kim rather slyly.

They looked lips together and started to kiss passionately. Other people started to look on and see the two young adult getting ready to make out before they separated. "Quite the kisser aren't you Ronny."

"You tell me Kimmy." said Ron with a devilish smirk. "Kim, will be graduating high school in two weeks and then going to college together after summer.

She looked at him with a perplexed look. "Yea, I know. Why?"

Ron took a deep breath. "Kim, as I said before, my love for you can't be put into words to make you understand how much I really love you." Ron pulled a small box out of his jacket, and got on one knee. Kim was shocked to see this and was about to burst in excitement. "maybe this and a few words will express how I feel." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Kim Possible, will you marry…"

**Bang!**

The entire restaurant turned to look at the man holding a gun and screaming, "everyone get down now or I'll start killing all of you, one by one."

Everyone got down on there stomachs out of fear except for Ron and Kim, who got up and looked at the stranger while being in a fighting position.

The criminal looked at them, pointing his gun at them and started saying, "Hey, I told everyone to get down. That includes you two. So either get down or I'll blow your goddamn brains out you little fu…" Suddenly he looked at the red hair women and said," Wait a minute; you're the hero, aren't you. Kim Possible, the little bitch who goes around the world stopping criminals. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. This is too good. Once I kill you, I'll be famous among all crooks and villains. Me, Bob Pasnir, the man who killed the teen hero." he said as he started laughing again.

As he pointed the gun at Kim, Kim stood there frozen with fear, felling hope leave her and was about to fall on her knees when he got in the way.

"If you want to hurt Kim, you'll have to go through me first." said Ron with a look a of rage on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" said Bob as the gun pointed at the man.

"My name is Ron Stoppable and I'm Kim's partner."

"Partner? Oh I remember, you're that loser sidekick that gets in her way on missions. Word of advice, unless you want to die you'll move and let me kill the girl. I'll even spare you if you move quickly." said Bob with a smirk on his face.

Ron just stood there and said with anger and pride, " I would never let you harm her. I would rather die than let you kill Kim. Do you hear me, as long as I draw breath into my body Kim will stay safe."

Smirking, Bob Pasnir said, "How touching. You must really love her. Tell you what, I'll kill both of you and you can spend eternity together in hell." Bob pointed his gun and fired.

But Ron was quicker than the crook and pushed Kim out of the way and avoided the bullet himself.

After Kim was safe and out of the way, Ron ran at the maniac while dodging the next two bullets and was able to get to him. He tried to wrestle the gun out the man's hand but the maniac didn't give up easily. As Ron started to get the upper hand, there was a loud bang. The restaurant stayed quiet as Ron looked at the man and started punching him with all his might, harder and harder, until he cracked the man's jaw and knocked him unconscious.

Kim was the first to speak. "Ron, are you ok?"

Breathing heavy he responded, "Yea"

Running to Ron, Kim was a few feet from Ron when she stopped seeing Ron turn around and facing Kim, she saw it. The bullet had pierced his chest and he was bleeding. Badly. As he fell to the ground, all Kim could do was run to him." Ron, Ron, RON, someone call the hospital now. Hurry." said Kim as tears were flowing from her eyes freely.

As someone called the hospital, another person called the police and told them to get here immediately. Everyone started to get up and form a circle around the boy who had risked his life to save them and the girl who was crying her eyes out for her fallen lover. They couldn't help by cry themselves seeing this poor boy dying.

Kim said while crying, "don't leave me".

Ron spoke weakly, " Kim?"

"Yes?"

"What I was saying before, I need to know. Would you have married me?".

As Kim held him up in a sitting position, she stated, " Yes, of course I'll marry you. We'll get you to the hospital, they'll fix you up and we can get married."

Ron could only smile weakly. " Kim, I'm not going to make. I'm sorry."

" Don't say that, you will make it. I love you so much Ron. I can't live without you. Please don't leave me." Kim said crying fiercely.

As Ron started to cough up some blood, he continued to speak very weakly. " I'm sorry. Just remember that I love you and I always will. I'll wait for you and we'll be together again one day. Be strong for me Kim. Our families are going to need you. Take care, my love and be well. I watch over you and wait until we meet again. Goodbye, my love.".

As Ron closed his eyes and his breathing started to cease. Kim held Ron close to her and did the only two logical things she could have done: she cried her hardest and screamed for her love.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was brought to the hospital by the ambulance and one of the people from the restaurant said that he would drive her to the hospital. When she arrived she called her parents and Ron' parents and told them to get to the hospital. When they got there Kim told them whole story, the Possible parents had a sheer look of horror on their faces, as did Mr. Stoppable, but Mrs. Stoppable face fell into her husbands' chest and she started to cry.

As they waited to hear what was happening to Ron Kim was pacing back and forth thinking about what had happened, how it happened, and why didn't she do something, anything. She knew that Ron wouldn't want her to blame herself, but she knew it was all her fault, all because she was Kim Possible, hero to some and enemy to others. She couldn't help but to continue to cry.

After several hours a doctor came out. They all went to him hoping to hear some good news, but as soon as they looked at his face they knew what had happened. The doctor had tears coming out his eyes with a look of great sadness.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but there was nothing we could do to save him. The lost of blood and the vital area that the bullet hit was too much for him to pull through.

Kim pushed past the doctor and ran to the room where Ron was and went up to him and started shaking him, hoping to wake him up. " Ron, wake up. Wake up Ron, I know your sleeping, you always were lazy. Come on, please get up. Please." The doctors had to pull her out of the room as they started to close the bag around him.

"**RON!**", was all she could scream before she fell on her knees and with her face in her hands screamed and cried for the man she had loved and who had meant more to her than anyone could have imagined. He was everything to her and now he was gone.

The nurse spoke up. " Time of death: 3:16 AM".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the preparation for the funeral took place, the trail of Bob Pasnir was occurring. The trail went so quick due to so many eye witnesses and the ranting of Bob saying of how proud he was.

"Do you have any last words before a verdict is made?" said the Judge.

Bob stood up and started to speak, " Yes I do your honor. I just want to say how proud I am. I may have not killed the hero physically, but look at her." as he turned to face Kim. She was a shell of her former self. He eyes were blood shot, her body had thinned, she had a look of defeat on her face, she barely had recognizable traits to the women she once was. " I did that, I crushed her spirit, I killed her loser boyfriend, and I'll be a hero among all villains. So do your worst because I'll have the last laugh at the end. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed the psychotic maniac.

The jury left the room to decide the criminal's verdict. Not surprisingly, they came out 20 seconds later, all agreeing.

The judge asked, already knowing the answer, " What is the verdict?"

A man stood up. " In the murder of Ron Stoppable, the jury finds Bob Pasnir guilty."

The judge banged his hammer. " For trash like you, you deserve no mercy from me or from anyone, so I sentence you to death by lethal injection. Your punishment shall be in three days from now." said the judge.

As Bob was taken away by the cops, all that could be heard was laughter from the criminal.

**Three days later**

As the killer was being brought to the chair to be strapped down for the injection, several people were watching, waiting to see the bastard die. Mr. And Mrs. Possible, Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable, Kim, Monique, Felix; all waiting for the end to come. As the officers finished strapping Bob in and got the injection ready he said his final words. " Don't worry Kim, I'll say hi to Ron for you when I see him in hell." He laughed loud and cruelly. He was injected with sodium thiopental and then with potassium chloride. Within a few seconds the laughter that was coming from the killer ceased as he died. Kim looked at the dead man, wanting to feel happy that her lovers' death was avenged, but she didn't. All she felt was emptiness.

**Four days later**

The day of the funeral had arrived. Ron was going to be buried at the Jewish cemetery in Middleton. Many people had come to say their farewells to one of the greatest man that many of them would ever meet. Mr. And Mrs. Possible, Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable, Kim, Monique, Felix, Rufus, Wade, Bonnie, Mr. Barkin, Tara, Brick, Jim and Tim Possible, Betty Director, Master Sensei, Yoki, Pain King, Steel Toe, Rabbi Katz, Team Go, Team Impossible, Will Du, Nana Possible, Joss and Slim Possible, Larry, the entire football team, the entire cheerleading team, along with some villains Ron and Kim had fought. Dr. Drakken and Shego came to the funeral along with The Seniors and Motor Ed. People looked at them with a look of anger and rage, these criminals showing their faces after a hero had died was inexcusable. Before anyone attacked Dr. Drakken spoke. : We did not come here to fight or to gloat. We came to respect the memory of Ron Stoppable. I know many of you think that just because I and my associates are evil that we can't so sadness at the lost of an adversary, but we can. We just want to pay our respects." Everyone looked at Kim, not sure what to do. After a few seconds, she spoke weakly. "Let them stay. Ron would have wanted it. He always believed the best in people and so will I." Everyone allowed them to stay, but they still felt unsure.

Rabbi Katz went to the grave and started to speak, "We are here to remember Ron Stoppable. A friend, son, lover, and hero. I knew Ron well. He was always relaxing and hanging out with his friends, helping people by being there, talking to them, helping them in their times of need. He never had many friends, being that he not considered cool by many of his peers just because he never did play sports or wear the coolest clothes, but he was true to himself. He was the type of person who would help a friend or foe get back on their feet, regardless of how the person saw the kindness. Some considered him a fool, an idiot, a buffoon, but he was one of the bravest, kindest, and most intellectual man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. His kindness will be repaid in the kingdom of God. Let us never forget of a man who gave his life dying to protect the women he loved as well as the people in the restaurant he did not even know. Let us never forget of all the good things he did for us and all the happiness that he brought into our lives. Let us never forget that nobility and selflessness that he showed to all of us. Let us never forget the man named Ronald Stoppable".

There was not a dry eye in the cemetery that day, especially for Kim.

Several people spoke at the funeral; Ron' parent, Kim parents, Wade, Bonnie, and even Dr. Drakken, who had admitted that even though they were enemies, he and Shego had nothing but respect for Ron and Kim. Kim was asked to say a few words, but being in such fragile state of mind, all she could was how sorry she was and how she wished it was her in the coffin instead of him. Family and friends threw dirt on the coffin once it was lowered. As everyone left, Kim stood there for a few minutes, crying, and talking to the grave. "I'm so sorry. If you hadn't try and saved me you would have been alive. It's all my fault, I had to be a hero and because of it a deranged man killed you while you protected me. I'm the one who deserved to die. Not you. Forgive me". Kim was crying when her parents lifted her to her feet and walked to the car silently. As they drove away Kim looked at the grave one more time before falling asleep, thinking how she killed Ron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Present**

Kim sat on her bed, with her legs pulled into her chest, crying silently to herself. She knew that nothing could bring him back, but that didn't make things any easier. Since the funeral, she had quit cheerleading, the swim team, quit crime fighting all together, her grades had dropped dramatically and she was no longer in the honor role, she had become very distant from her friend and family and had faded away. She rarely ate anymore and had become dangerously skinny, her hair had lost it shine and had become messy, the once bright smile she had had faded from her face and her eyes, which had a light of hope in them were now an endless pit of despair. Her family had her go to therapy three times a week, but she rarely spoke a word and the therapist couldn't help her if you didn't open up to him.

She had thought about it and had decided for some time now. She was going to kill herself, that way she and Ron could be together forever. That's all she really wanted was to be with him and this was the only way to do it. She had pulled out the gun that she had taken from the crime scene where Ron was killed. She knew that her friends and family would be sad, but she had to be with Ron again, no matter what. She looked at the gun for a few seconds and placed the gun to her head. "It's for the best. I can finally be with Ron again." As she closed her eyes and put her finger in on the trigger, tears flowed from her eyes as she though to herself, "I'm sorry". As she was about to press the trigger she heard a voice.

"Kim, don't".

Kim opened her eyes and searched the room frantically. Seeing no one there she thought it was her imagination, but then she heard the voice again.

"Kim, don't do it please."

Kim looked to her side and there he was.

"Ron!" Kim ran to him and embraced him, not wanting to lose him again so she held as tight as she could. "I missed you so much". Kim was crying and praying this was real.

Ron smiled at her and started to speak. "I missed you to Kim, but I don't have much time. I was able to convince the big man upstairs to let me talk to you one last time."

Kim was scared that she was about to lose Ron again. "Please, please stay with me. I can't live without you."

Ron held on to Kim tight as spoke to her. "I know that you want to be with me and I want to be with you too, but I came her to stop you from killing yourself. It was not your fault I died. Don't think for one more second you had any hand it my death. I was that criminals fault, not yours."

Kim refused to believe that it wasn't her fault. Of course it was her fault, she didn't do anything to stop the killer and Ron died because she didn't help. "But if I had stopped him then maybe you wouldn't have died."

Ron smiled a little. "But then you would have died. Kim, I don't have much time. I just want you to know that it was not your fault. I don't want you to live the rest of your life the way you have been and I don't want you to end your life. I want you to be strong for me; I want you to be happy again. You have friends and family who care for you the way I care for you. I want you to continue the fight in keeping the world safe. You can even have a new sidekick if you want. Maybe Bonnie would be a good replacement. Ha Ha. Just remember this Kim, I will always love you and when your time comes we will meet again in the kingdom of heaven, but for now I want you to continue to live the life you had before my death. I won't be mad if you found a new boyfriend, or even found new love because I want you to smile Kim Possible; I want you to be happy, just like how you have made me happy."

Kim was crying while listening to Ron talk. She knew he was right, that Ron would have wanted her to be happy, to live a full life, and have friends and family to be with. She would never forget Ron but she would do this for him. She'll keep living until her time comes, were she and Ron can be together again. "Thank you Ron. I'll try to make you proud of me."

"Kim, you always make me proud" said Ron as a light shined next to him

"It is time to go Ron Stoppable" said the bright light.

Ron kissed Kim on the lips before letting her go and walking towards the light. Before he stepped in the light he turned around and smiled as he spoke to Kim one last time.

"Remember Kim, I'll always love you. Be happy and live. Goodbye"

As she watched Ron walk into the light Kim spoke one last time before the light engulfed

Ron and the room they were in. "Goodbye, my love."

Kim woke up out of bed. As she wiped the tears out of her eyes she though to herself. "Oh, what a dream, but it seemed so real, did Ron actually come and see me?" She looked at the end of the bed and saw to envelops. One of the envelops had written on it "Dear Kim, read the letter inside."

Kim grabbed the envelop, ripped it open and started to read the letter.

_Dear. Kim, I want you to know that last night was not a dream, I did come to talk to you and I wanted to make sure you remember what I told you. I want you to be happy and live. I know what I am asking from you is hard but anything is possible for a possible, so live happily because you know that I would have wanted you to be with your friends and family, work hard at school, and kick the butts of every crazed villain with a half-baked plan to rule the world. I'll be waiting for you when your time comes, but until then keep on smiling and be happy the way you have made happy._

_Love forever,_

_Ron Stoppable_

_P.S. The second letter is my will. I want you to give it to my family to disperse my naco royalties out according to my wishes. Also, you and Bonnie teaming up with the cheerleaders saving the world, now that would be rich. Ha Ha. I love you._

Kim read the letter several time, crying the whole time, making sure it was real. She held the letter to her chest. "I will continue living and be happy. We will meet again someday, but for now I'll continue on, just as you wanted me to. Thank you Ron. Thank you".

As she got of bed and got dressed. She opened the shades and looked outside to see what a beautiful day it was. She had to start today. She had to take the first steps back into her life. She would be happy and hang out with her friends and family. She would work hard at school and at cheerleading. She would continue the good fight against those who want to control the world. She would once again become Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything, especially for the one she loves, Ron Stoppable.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One month later**

It has been one months since her meeting with Ron. She had given the will to his parents telling them that he gave it to him. She though that they would look at her like she was crazy and think she had gone mad, but they looked at smiled at her. "We believe you. We know you wouldn't lie to us about something this serious. He must have come down to say his farewell to the girl he loved," said Mrs. Stoppable with tears in her eyes. She gave Kim a hug and Kim started to cry a little as well. "Thank you for believing me."

The money he had gotten from Bueno nachos royalties came out to 92 million dollars, which was split up among Ron's family, friends and loved ones. The will also donated money to several charities and to his high school. The will even stated to give a certain amount to Drakken, Shego and Motor Ed, who had out of respect given up their lives as criminals and lived doing honest work The Seniors had decided to give up the life of crime and use their money towards helping people (The seniors were left some money but they insisted that Kim were to have the money, seeing that they were already rich).

Kim was allowed to finish her work over the summer and she was able to graduate high school, due to her missing almost all of her days since the funeral. She was grateful she could finish and was able to apply to the Middleton College, so that she could stay with her friends and get her bachelor degree in psychology. During the summer she had started to practice her cheerleading with Bonnie and Tara, who were all going to the same college and were going to try out for the squad together. Kim and Monique hung out a lot, going shopping, doing girl stuff, and talking about the good memories they had of Ron, being that Kim and Monique were Ron's best friends aside from Rufus, who had been given to Kim to stay with. He rarely left her side.

As Ron had predicted, Bonnie started to go on some missions with Kim, partly because they had started to become great friends and partly because Bonnie wanted to try and honor the memory of Ron, who she had admitted to having feelings for but never got the chance to tell him. Some of the other cheerleaders would come sometimes as well, usually providing the distraction while Kim and Bonnie would bet up the villains. Kim would look up at the sky sometimes after a mission and smile. She knew that Ron was probably watching and laughing his ass of at seeing Kim and the cheerleaders saving the world together.

Even Shego and Kim hung out sometimes, now that she had given up crime and had decided to work for G4 along with Dr. Drakken, who built devices for them. He had made amends with Kim's father and had become friends again. Things were going great for Kim. She was going to start college in 6 weeks and she was surrounded by friends and family that cared for her. She would look up at the sky ever now and then and think about a blond haired man who she owed everything. She promised that she would live happily and that they would meet up in heaven. Kim had even started to go out with a man named Matthew Pesnar, who was a football player at the Middleton College, where she was going. He was going to be a sophomore so he was a year older than her, but she enjoyed being around him. "Ron wanted me to see other people; he wanted me to be happy. I'm pretty sure he's on a cloud talking to some models. But he won't forget me and I'll never forget him." thought Kim as she looked away from the clouds and started to walk home. As Kim walked home, up on a cloud a man looked down at her, with a tear running down his cheek. "I'll wait for you Kim. Until enjoy your life and be happy." said Ron as he turned back to talk to the models sitting down.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters except for Bob Pasnir, Matthew Pesnar, his children, Shego and Drakken's children, and Sarah Ronnie Stoppable, who I made up.

60 years later

"What a life it has been" said Kim Pesnar-Possible as she lied down in bed. She was now 78 years old, married to Matthew Pesnar after they had graduated college. They loved each very much and had been married for 56 years. Together they have had three children. Ron Pesnar, who was named after Kim' first and true love Ron Stoppable, and the twins, a girl they named Anna and a boy they named Dan. They were now all married with children themselves and Kim and Matthew had the house to themselves. Much has changed since her days of youth. Her parents and Rufus had passes away many years ago. Jim and Tim had both married and were parents and grandparents. Shego and Drew Lipsky (Dr.Drakken's real name) had gotten married a few years after giving up crime and had two children together, a boy named Theodore and a girl named Sheila. Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable had a daughter, who they named Sarah Ronnie Stoppable, after the brother she never met. Kim had found out that Mrs. Stoppable was one month pregnant with Sarah when Ron had died. Despite the age difference, Kim always came to play with Sarah and became friends with her. Kim would tell her all about her older brother and the fun they had. "I wish that I could have meet Ron" said Sarah a little sadly. Kim smiled at her and said, "Don't worry, you'll meet him one day, and I bet he looking down from heaven keeping an eye on you and me." Kim' other friends had also been living happily. Monique and Felix had gotten married and had two children and 5 grandchildren, Bonnie had gotten married and had three children and three grandchildren, and Tara had also gotten married and had one child and two grandchildren. Even Wade had gotten married and had two kids who seemed to share their fathers' high intellect. Kim and her friends had kept in touch with each other all these years even though they live in different areas of the country they still consider each other good friends. Sadly, not everyone from her past was still around. Drew had died about twenty years ago, about the same as her mom and dad, due to him being the same age as her father, and Shego had based away about five years ago. She had lived a happy life and loved her friends and family very much, but she knew her time was growing short on this world and she would soon pass on and be with Ron, as she had promised. Kim had talked to Matthew about inviting her friends over to she her one last time. Being that he could never tell Kim no (and even if he did Kim could simply use the puppy dog face on him) and agreed. They had made the calls and invited all of her friends and their families, Sarah and her family, Theodore and Sheila and their families, Monique and Felix and their family, Bonnie and her family, Tara and her family and Wade and his family. It's been about five years since they all been together at the same location and she wanted to she her friends one last time while she was still alive.

A few days later her friends had arrived. They decided that they would stay a week due to it being summer and most of the family was off from school and work. Because of the mansion sized house Kim and Matthew had all of them were able to stay at the house. All of Kim's friends and family came and hugged, shook hands and greeted each other. The first day was a blast. They all went out to eat, the children hanging out with the children and the adults hanging out with the adults. " It really has been to long" said Kim as she saw Theodore and Sheila each with their own children. Theodore had a son just over a month old, while Sheila had a two year old girl holding on to her hand. They all ate and laughed and enjoyed the reunion they were having.

Over the next three days they had gone out in groups; walking around, going to the mall. Enjoying themselves. Kim was really happy she could see them one last time before she had to go.

It has been four days now since her friends had come over. Matthew was in bed getting ready to go to sleep, waiting for his wife. Kim had changed into a night gown and had walked to her side of the bed. Her breathing was heavy and she was walking funny. Matthew was about to ask her something but never got the chance. Kim spoke first; " I think it's about time for me."

Matthew looked at her in shock. " What do you mean?"

Kim looked into Matthews' eyes. " You know what I mean. I think its time I left this world"

Matthew rubbed his eyes and though for a few minutes. He had known of the vow Kim and her first love, Ron, had made. He told her when they go married that he understood how they were probably fated to be with one another and that when her time was to go he would let her leave in peace. He remember what he said to her all those years ago and the wedding. " Well, the priest did say 'Until death do us part' so until then your mine'" and Kim giggled and said " Until then I'm yours. Thank you for understanding". Matthew didn't want to lose Kim, she was the best thing to ever happen in his life. She saw the good, kind person that others couldn't see and that is what made him fall in love for her, even though her heart belonged to another. Matthew decided to speak up. " I guess that I can't fight this. I always knew this day would come, but I always wished it didn't"

Kim breathed heavily, " I'm sorry"

Matthew smiled at her and held her hands in his. " There's no reason to be sorry. I know that you love him and that you made a promise. I love you so much and being with you has made me the happiest man in the world. You had three beautiful children with me that I love and cherish. They gave me grandchildren that I love with my heart and soul. You have always been there for me and I always was grateful for it. For 56 years you have helped me in the bad times and have been there for me in the good times. I will be sad about this, but I know that you'll be happy up in heaven."

Kim smiled with a tear running down her face. " I'm happy just being with you. Thank you for understanding."

As they hugged, they both had tears in their eyes, knowing this would be the last time they would see each other alive. Matthew didn't want her to leave , but he loved Kim enough to let her go.

As they laid down to sleep they looked at each other and told one another that they loved each other. Then they closed their eyes to sleep. At around 2AM Kim breathing swallowed and slowed. She took one last breath, and breathed no more. She had died. But she died happy knowing the life she had lived, the people she helped and loved, and the person waiting for her. She died with a smile on her face and a tear in her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim had opened her eyes and looked around. She was no longer in her bedroom, but was surrounded the clouds everywhere. " So this is heaven? I can't wait to see Ron." said Kim gleefully. She looked at her hands and felt her face and noticed her skin was smooth, her hair was red again, being long enough for her to see it. She looked like she did the day Ron had died; about 18 years old. As she got up she noticed a closes gate and a angel with his face covered with a hood.

"Are you Kim Possible" said the angel.

"Yes, I'm Kim Possible"

" Good"

"Listen can I go in now. I want to go find someone. His name is Ronald Stoppable."

"yes I know of the promise you had made, but there is a problem"

Kim was a little nervous. " What's the problem?"

The angel looked at her, even though Kim could not see the angels face. " because of your actions on Earth, the Lord has decided that you are not allowed to pass the gates into heaven."

"What?" said Kim, afraid that she wouldn't get to see Ron." What did I do wrong?"

The angel spoke. " Besides showing too much hubris, saying that anything is possible for you, she have hurt too many people to be allowed in. Also, being that you are responsible for the death of Ron Stoppable, you shall be sent to hell as punishment for 1000 years, before we give you the change to redeem yourself and possibly get the chance to enter heaven."

" No you can't do that." said Kim screaming and crying as she fell to her knees. Her hand were covering her face and she wailed and cried her eyes out. She never meant to do anything wrong. She didn't expect to go to hell for saying anything was possible all the time. She never hurt anyone and saved many people. But did she really kill Ron? She just cried not knowing what to say.

The angel walked to her and got on one knee. " before you are sent to hell, I would like to just say one thing".

Kim sniffed and wiped her eyes as she spoke back weakly, " What?"

The angel opened his mouth and spoke. " Booyah"

Kim stopped crying. "What did you say?"

As the angel removed his hood she saw him. Ron Stoppable. " I said ' Booyah' Kim Possible. Got ya."

" RON!" said Kim as she jumped at him and hugged him. " You good for nothing I'll get you for this" she said with tears literally pouring out her eyes.

Rom smiled at her remark, " Well you have all eternity to get me back if you want. I'm just so happy you see you again. I want to hear about everything that has happened to you."

Kim separated from Ron and looked at him, smiling brightly. " I though you watched over me all the time. Isn't that what you said you would do?"

"Yeah, but I had things to do better than watch you shop all the time. All the models wanted a little Ronshine" Ron said with a devilish grin.

"Well they'll have to get some 'Ronshine' somewhere else from now on because you are mine Mr. Stoppable from now on."

Ron embraced Kim in a hug and spoke. " I wouldn't want it any other way, Miss. Possible. Come on your parents, my parents, Drakken, Shego and even Rufus are here and I bet they would love to see you."

As they separated they both got up and walked through the gates together. Kim had waited 60 years for this and didn't have to wait anymore. She was with the man she loved with her heart and soul. It seemed that they were destined to be together, maybe not on Earth, but in the afterlife, and that was good enough for her. As long as she had Ron with her, she didn't care where she was. She just wanted to be with the one person who truly made her happy and who loved her back with his heart and soul, Ron Stoppable. As they crossed that gate they were greeted by friends and family who had passed on. She was happy to see they were all right. Kim had looked at Ron and was about to kiss him when she said " I love you Ron"

Ron responded and said, " I love you too Kim, now and for ever" the they kissed each other for what seemed forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew had woken up. He looked at the clock. It was 7:30 AM. He looked at his wife and saw the smile on her face and the dried tears on her face. He felt to see if their was a pulse even though he knew there wasn't one. Sadly he was correct. She must have passed away during the night. He sighed deeply and called the morgue, telling that Kim had passed away during the night. After the arrangements were made, he decided to wake everyone up and tell them the news.

He had told them that Kim had passed away last night. Everyone was shocked and upset at hearing this. The children cried and the adults wept, but Matthew stayed strong for them. Kim would have wanted that.

Three days later the funeral was held for Kim Pesnar-Possible. Everyone who was staying had come to the funeral, along with some family from Matthew's side and some of his friends who had known Kim. The funeral lasted about an hour, and as people started to leave he looked at the grave. He did his best not to cry and only a few tears came out. He loved her so much, but he had to let her go. He knew Kim would never forget, for that he was grateful, but she was now with Ron up in heaven. As he looked at the grave on last time, Kim's friends and family; Bonnie, Sarah, Tara, Jim, Tim, Monique, Felix, Wade, had stayed until Matthew was ready to leave.

"Take care Kim, enjoy heaven with Ron" said Matthew with a smile on his face.

As he and the group of friends and family of Kim Possible left, a wind picked up. To those who were listening you could have sworn that you heard the sound of teenager laughing. For now Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were now in the kingdom of heaven, free to express their love for one another the way they would have been able to do if not for that fateful night where Ron died protecting the one he loves. Fate has a funny way of showing it, but if love is involved, there can always be a happy ending. Kim and Ron would keep a watch on their friends and loved ones, knowing that they will all get to meet one day in heaven. For now the two lovers were happy that finally, after all this time they found one another, and would be happy forever, together.

The End


End file.
